


Secrets

by moroseyouthend



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feel free to judge me idc, Plot What Plot, no beta we die like men, probably not lmao, slowburn, warnings will be added as necessary, will I finish this story? maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroseyouthend/pseuds/moroseyouthend
Summary: We all have our secrets, perhaps we shouldn't use them as the foundations of our lives.Secrets can get you killed.





	1. Distrust

**OCTOBER 5TH 2038**

**2PM EST**

       She opened her eyes for the first time in what felt like years. The cool window pressed against the side of her face as she bats her lashes slowly coming back to life, her brown eyes flicker to the drivers side to meet the gaze of her partner who silently shakes his head at her. Sheepishly, she smiles to the older man, tugging at the sleeves of her hoodie before climbing from the car after the man exits. As she rounds the car to join the man he begins trekking toward a group of officers huddled around the outside of a police car just outside of an older two story house. She blinked owlishly up at the home, eyes scanning the window on the second story where a curtain blew through a hole in the broken glass. Stray brown locks brush against her nose as the wind rouses them, her eyes intently focused on the building in front of her.

She startles when a hand lands on her shoulder, jumping to glance behind her as her partner looks at her with a raised brow. Wordlessly shaking her head she turns back to the home, leading the way inside. The couch within the home lays on its side, debris from the broken glass table litter the floor. Her lips purse as she enters the living room, blue blood spatters the wall across from the foyer, while red blood pools around a mattered body in the middle of the floor. 

       “Christ,” her partner gasps, blue eyes scanning the room with an expression akin to surprise. Though, she knew he had seen worse before because they both had.

 

       “You alright Hank?” She questions with a glance to him, eyes flickering away from the bold  **‘I AM ALIVE’** sprawled across the wall beside the couch. His icy gaze returns to her, skeptical as he tries to digest her apathy. 

 

       “This doesn’t disturb you at all, Ashlyn? Not even a little?” Hank blinks, gesturing to the body just before them. The woman’s gaze returns to the body on the floor, frowning lightly as she turns her focus back to the man.

 

       “Maybe a bit,” Ashlyn admits, “but we’ve seen stuff like this before. I guess I’m just getting used to it.” The Asian female shrugs, stepping further into the living room over to the body. As her eyes scan the corpse, she examines the wounds. Blunt trauma to the back of the head along with stab wounds along her chest. Blinking down at the bodies she turns back to the  other officers that had followed behind him.

 

       “Yeah, well I’ll never get used to it.” Hank mutters, crossing his arms.

 

They collect the evidence, but with no witness’- and the lack of androids on the premises, they weren’t there long before they piled back into Hank’s car as he drove down to a hamburger street food stop. Ashlyn’s eyes drift to the man behind the counter as the male exits, she piles out a few minutes after Hank, joining a table he had slid into. As he digs into his burger, she silently sits with her chin resting in her palm as her gaze shifts through the crowds that slowly filter past them. Her iris’ focus back on Hank who she finds staring at her. Her brows furrow, puzzled as he studies him in return. 

 

       “Alright, tell me this,” Hank speaks swallowing down, “I’ve been working with you a long time now. I’ve been starting to wonder..”

 

       “What?” Ashlyn blinks.

 

       “Are you an android?” He sips his pop as the woman stares at him with a calm expression, “Because since I’ve been working with you I’ve never seen you eat, or drink, you’ve never had to go to the bathroom…” 

 

       "Hank, don't do this, not again." She pleads, but he just sends her an apprehensive look. She takes a deep breath before continuing. “Did you ever think I’m not hungry. Or that I’ve already eaten?”

 

       “Ashlyn, you sit at your desk for over twelve hours every day.” Hank reiterates, staring back at her. Surprise dances across her features before fear, her eyes searching Hank’s.

 

        “You can’t tell anyone,” she hops from the chair, “I swear, I’m not a deviant.” She pleads, “I was built after the death of Ashlyn Bryn Stewart after her death in 2026 when she was 28, Elijah administered what he could salvage of her memories and personality as she could into me.” 

 

Hank’s lips downturn, though appreciating her truthfulness, he was brought back to his son’s death. Why hadn’t they been able to take Cole’s consciousness and put it into an android’s body? In this moment, he despised Ashlyn. His glare hardened as the girl gasped under his fiery gaze. Jumping from her chair she raised her hands in a form of surrender, silently begging him not to reveal her to anyone else on the task force. As he silently mulled over his options, she took the chance to flee.

Ashlyn had been lying to him for months, when she had joined the DPD 6 months prior she had claimed to be a recent graduate from Marygrove who was looking to intern. But now, this revelation, he couldn’t trust her. None of them could, the department hated androids.

 

He would have to report this, he would have to report her. Despite being the best partner he had ever had, he would be telling everyone in the department by the next morning.

 

She would be public enemy number one.


	2. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn plays a dangerous game and runs into some other androids.

**NOVEMBER 5TH 2038**

**1AM EST**

Ashlyn pulls the edges of her coat closer to herself as the wind licks at her synthetic skin, her hair hidden under a black wig as she was unable to alter her physical settings. Brown eyes train on a police car across the road as her hands tug her backpack straps up her arms. Everything valuable- that she cared about, was in her bag. After her confrontation with Hank she had packed up everything and withdrew all the money within her account, immediately going under the radar- but she couldn’t bring herself to completely disappear. She hated to admit it to herself now that he had so easily betrayed her, but, Hank was her friend. That’s why she found herself stationed across the block from the bar to watch for him to come out, willing to help him home even if he had betrayed her so easily. The past month was spent sleeping from place to place, and keeping an eye on her ex-partner. Even though she was no longer welcome, she still cared for the old human man.

Hank was- family, in an odd sense.

Even if he didn’t want to be.

Curiously, her head tilts to the side when an android approaches the door with a coin in his hand. To the right of the door a giant ‘no androids allowed’ sign hang, one he completely disregarded as he slid through the doors. Intent, she finds herself walking towards the bar and scaling the side of the building to the roof. She plops on the top of the half wall along the roof, gazing down at the road in the brisk autumn air of Detroit- probably about 45-50 degrees fahrenheit. 

She sat for about ten minutes and forty five seconds before two forms emerged below her, prompting her to slide off the half wall and onto the roof. As she peered over the edge she easily recognized the drunken form of Hank, and, the android from earlier. The android led the way over to Hank’s car, and the lieutenant stumbled behind him. Silently, her eyes scan over the android- the processors in her head putting two and two together as Hank climbed into the car. She recognized him now as an RK800, Cyberlife’s deviant hunter, Connor.

A gasp escapes her as the male whips around to look at her, she quickly drops like dead weight- praying to rA9 he hadn’t seen her as she slowly turns to place her back against the wall, her hand covering her chest.

      “Connor you coming or what?” Hank speaks from the passenger seat, drawing Connor’s attention back to him. Glancing back to the roof before letting it go, he climbs into the driver's seat and pulls away from the curb. He had a mission, and whatever-whoever- was on the roof, was something he would later focus on.

Slowly, Ashlyn raises to her feet to peer over the wall. Relief floods through her veins as her when she finds the space below vacant. She climbs over the edge of the wall, lowering herself down onto an awning before dropping to the ground. A frown pulls at the edges of her lips as her eyes rise to meet a picture of herself with her name written in big letters beneath. 

**‘WANTED ALIVE**

**ASHLYN BRYN STEWART**

**MISSING SINCE OCTOBER 5TH 2038**

**SUSPECTED DEVIANT’**

Wrinkle lines crease her forehead as she lifts her hand to rip the picture from the wall and stuff it in her bag. Water enters her line of vision as she takes a deep breath, curiously she lifts a finger to wipe her eye to find translucent liquid coating the tip. She sighs as she glances back in the direction Hank’s car headed, before letting her gaze fall shaking her head. Heading into the nearest alley she wraps her hands around her bag straps tightly letting her gaze drop.

At least they wanted her alive.

 

* * *

 

**NOVEMBER 5TH 2038**

**11PM EST**

The rain was cold, even without blood running through her veins she could feel the bitter chill of the night along her interior skin freezing against her prosthetics. It was stupid for her to continue out and about with the police out looking for her, but she knew they weren’t on constant watch. They were human, they weren’t capable of having eyes and ears everywhere. And still, now they had Cyberlife’s deviant hunter on their side, but she felt no fear.

It wasn’t on her mind as she rushed through the street with her hood up. Gaze downward she pays no mind to her surroundings despite the dangers of the city. She only stops when something bumps into her- solid against her. Her brown gaze lifts to meet with that of a frantic android along with a child model she had seen advertised a few times. The lights of the androids suit flicker as she looks down at the Ashlyn in silent fear, but Ashlyn merely offers her a sympathetic- lifeless- smile.

      “I’m sorry,” The female speaks pulling her hand away, “I didn’t mean to bump into you… Please just dont tell anyone you saw me, or Alice.” Ashlyn stares blankly at the woman for a moment before lifting her gloved hand, removing the glove she reaches for the other’s arm lightly gripping it before raising a finger to her lips.

      “I won't tell anyone I saw you if you don’t tell anyone you saw me. I’m a fugitive myself.” Ashlyn jokes before moving to step around the woman.

      “Wait, can’t you stay with us? You could help us find somewhere to stay the night.” The brunette pleads, reaching out to grab the others wrist as she fears her departure.

      “Listen, you don’t want them to catch me with you. I pissed the wrong people off.” Ashlyn denies, but the two continue staring at her. Alice with hurt written across her face, Kaa pleading with her. Ashlyn sighs, reaching with her free hand to pull her backpack off. Kara releases her hold on the woman as she unzips her bag and pulls out a small wad of cash and a jacket. “Look, it’s not much but it’s forty dollars- and the jacket is to help you blend in. I’m not gonna stick around because it’s better if I don’t… If you ever need my help I’m heading to a place called Jericho.”

     “Jericho, what’s that?” Kara questions.

     “It’s supposed to be a place for andro- people like us- I don’t know yet though, I don’t even know where to start looking.” Ashlyn sighs gaze dropping. “I can’t help you with anything else. I’m sorry.”

     “Why can’t you stay with us?” Alice pipes up, frown on her face as she looks up at the woman.

     “I’m sorry Alice, I just can’t.”

With that, she departed.


End file.
